


A Well Deserved Break

by Novarin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novarin/pseuds/Novarin
Summary: It's been a while since Hau has been able to hang out with Sun,  but it's clear that the champion of Alola is in now condition to do so. And what's a best friend to do but make sure he gets his rest.





	A Well Deserved Break

"You wanna hit up the Malasada store?" Hau asked, his characteristic grin stretched wide across his face. "I hear they're having a sale today!"

Sun chuckled, lazily side-eyeing his friend. "You mean you haven't already stopped by there today? It's already past 6pm." The sun was already starting its descent over the horizon. The slightest tinges of pink and red had begun to appear, bathing the grove in which the two boys sat in a soft, comfortable light.

Hau almost looked offended, placing a hand over his heart with wide eyes. "Aw come on, Sun! Malsadas aren't my _only_ activity! Besides, I was waiting for you to get back so we could go together."

"Oh," Sun said with a yawn. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment afterward. "Guess I have been out all day huh?"

"And all of yesterday too," Hau pointed out. "It's been nearly a week since we've gotten to hang out!" 

Sun yawned again, though he looked away this time. His face was fixed in a bit of a grimace. "Really? I guess I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Uh, don't worry about it. It must be hard being Champion, especially with all of those challengers every day. And the Battle Tree. And those... Ultra Beasts?" Sun nodded. "Jeez, you have a lot on your plate, huh?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," Sun replied with a smile. Hau could easily make out how forced it was. Just like his optimism and energy over the past few days. His friend had perpetual bags under his eyes, and could barely hold up a conversation some days. "Now, how about we go get those malasadas?" He started to stand from the rock they were perched upon before Hau suddenly reached out and took hold of his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," he said, a surprising amount of force in his tone. Sun was caught off guard, blinking owlishly at his friend. 

"Huh?"

Hau hopped down, already back to his lazy grin. His voice still held far more authority than expected though. "You're heading straight home and getting a good night's sleep for once."

"But-"

"No buts! Just let me do this for you, friend." Despite Sun's protests, Hau placed a hand over his shoulder and led him back to his own house on the island. And even with all of his denial that he was anything less than 100%, Hau could tell Sun appreciated this break. 

Sun's mother was out somewhere, so Hau just brought Sun straight up to his room. He looked half ready to pass out right then and there. "Alright, cousin," Hau announced with a grin. "Hop right in bed so your friend Hau can take care of you."

Sun shook his head slowly. "You don't have to do this you know..."

Hau's grin only grew wider. "Nonsense! Of course I do! You're my best friend aside from Lillie and Gladion." He paused for a moment. "Actually, no, you're like, ten steps above Gladion, two above Lillie."

Sun offered a lazy smile as he laid down on his bed finally. The comfort of lying in his own bed without any responsibility made him almost fall asleep right there. 

"Now, what do you want?" Hau asked. "Tapu Cocoa? Hot milk? A cookie?"

There was a momentary silence before Sun spoke. His voice was already slow with fatigue. A week's worth of sleep deprivation was catching up with him all at once. "Can you just... stay with me?"

Hau blinked in surprise, eyes wide. His heart skipped a beat. "Huh?"

Sun merely scooted over slightly in response. "You wanted to hang out, right? Napping together counts, right?" He yawned, clearly on his way out.

Hau looked away, cheeks burning. His heart was now beating even faster. But why? "Well, I guess so... Hesitating a bit, he climbed onto Sun's bed alongside him. He laid there rather stiffly, not sure how to act in this situation, simply facing Sun's fast asleep face. But before he knew it, he heard a sleepy sigh from sun, and suddenly an arm was over his side. Sun's sleeping face broke out in a slight smile. Hau couldn't help but smile as well. His friend hadn't looked this at peace in a long time...

Hau finally relaxed and laid his arm over Sun's side in an odd sort of half hug, his own eyes slowly drifting closed. He'd never been more happy spending time with Sun. Maybe malasadas weren't the only way to enjoy each other's company. Perhaps a break was necessary sometimes too.


End file.
